HEALING AN ACHING HEART
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Feral suffers the loss of his mentor. Grief stricken, he goes out to honor his mentor's last wish. This will be a short story.
1. Chapter 1

**HEALING AN ACHING HEART**

Chapter 1: Loss of An Old Friend

This Friday would go down as the worst he'd experienced in his life. He'd managed to hold off the pain he'd felt from the phone call he'd received just after lunch. The rest of his day went by in a haze of barely withheld grief.

Driving home, the road kept blurring as he struggled to hold back his tears. He managed to reach his apartment with no one seeing him. He locked the door behind him and, as tears washed down his face, he savagely pulled his clothes off and tossed them to the floor on his way to his bedroom.

Wearing only his under things, he threw himself down on his bed and let the pent up pain and sorrow roar through him. The sound of heavy sobbing filled the air of his quiet apartment.

With this death, he was truly alone, no family, no friends, no lover........his beloved mentor had passed away in the early hours before Feral had even awakened for the day. The loss of the only person who cared about him, listened to his complaints, and offered him comfort, was greater than all the losses he'd endured since he'd become Chief Enforcer.

Evening fell then midnight came and went and still he cried before exhaustion pushed him into slumber only to awaken near dawn and cry some more. It wasn't until late Sunday that he even left his room at all. He'd not gotten up to eat or drink the whole weekend.

When he'd finally bestirred himself, it was only to shower, pull the tear sodden bedding off and replace it and drink some tea before going back to bed to huddle and stare at the growing shadows of the waning day. He was terribly depressed but the funeral was Monday and he had to be there.

Monday rose on a cloudy day that threatened rain. It suited his present emotion as he slowly got dressed in his dress uniform. When he was ready, he called into work and said he would not be in today. His face set in flat, unemotional lines, he left his apartment.

At the funeral, he sat alone, his head down, looking at no one. Others that had known the elderly Kat, stared at him in puzzlement. None had known of Feral's close relationship with the deceased. It was his choice, so that none of his enemies would strike out at the only Kat he cared about in his life. After the funeral and the burial site service, he turned and left without a word.

At home again, he stripped and sat in his recliner and stared at he ceiling for many hours. His mind remembered the visit to Nicholas Enzo, he'd made a month earlier.

"_Aw Ulysses, so good to see you." Nicholas whispered. His body so frail he could only lay in bed now, too weak to sit in a chair any longer._

"_I said I would be by." He'd chided the oldster gently._

"_Yes, you did. Even as busy as you are, you do make time for me." Nicholas murmured smiling warmly._

As usual, Nicholas listened as Feral told him what he'd been up to. They traded pleasantries and Nicholas would bring up old memories for them to share. After more than an hour, Feral would rise and make his farewells. This time however, Nicholas asked him to sit a moment longer. He had something important to say.

Frowning in concern, Feral took his seat again. Nicholas reached out for the powerful tom's paw and Ulysses gave it to him to hold.

"_Ulysses, my time is short. I've lived a good live. If there's only one thing I regret, it's leaving you alone. I've tried so hard to help you go out on your own and spread your wings and I'm proud to say you've done that but finding someone who will love you.....that I haven't been able to accomplish." His paw shook with age and tension._

"_Nicholas....no.....you've done so much for me. You were there when I needed guidance, love, and the occasional kick in the tail......." Feral protested before he was interrupted._

"_But I won't be around much longer, Uly. No....listen to me....I have but one request to make of you and that is....find someone! You can't live alone Ulysses. You need someone to lean on when the pressures of your job weigh you down. Overwhelmed, you tend to shut down your emotions. This will isolate you and lead to severe loneliness and depression. You are so full of life and compassion but are unwilling to show it. Please, my son, find someone to love and fill your life with joy. Will you do this for me?" Nicolas pleaded. _

His eyes were glittering with unshed tears as he promised to do as his mentor asked. On Feral's subsequent visits, Nicholas never mentioned his request again. Now he was gone. During that time, Feral never managed to make the time to hunt for a companion and now he was alone.

Feral's mind drifted to those days when he'd been a punk ass kitten, lost and lonely when his parents had been killed in an auto accident at the age of ten. He'd been bounced around the foster care system for years. By the time he'd reached fourteen, he was a tough teen who got into trouble a lot and ran with gangs.

One day he was tagged by an old beat cop who'd taken him under his wing and helped straighten him out. He eventually adopted the young teen and remained his mentor for most of his life. Nicholas even helped him through the most difficult period of his life....realizing he liked toms rather than fems. The old cop made him realize there was nothing wrong with his choice of partner and he should never feel ashamed about it. That had meant a lot to Ulysses as he explored his sexuality.

Nicholas helped him through the bitterness of breakups and betrayals by lovers as well as the joy of a relationship even when they didn't last long. But now years later, Feral had grown more distant due to the demands of his office and had not had a relationship for more than five years. This worried Nicholas a great deal, knowing his life was near its end and his adopted son would be alone.

So now, here he was alone.....just as his mentor feared. Heaving a great sigh, he knew he had to honor Nicholas' last request but it wasn't going to be easy.

Going back to work was hard but his job was never slow so it he was able to push his grief to the back of his mind.

After duty, though, he would dress casually and begin cruising the gay bars and clubs. Here, it was harder to hide his grief. It didn't help that he was such a recognizable individual which garnered him a variety of looks. Some were hostile, other interested but put off by who he was and still others were just surprised to see him in their haunts in the first place.

He would spend only about an hour or two then go home. It was at times degrading and at others just soul-wearying but he swore he would try so he didn't give up.

Elsewhere in the city, a Scotsman named Aiden McClenden was out with a group of casual friends at the gay club known as the Rainbow Horse. Aiden was considered a jovial and fun to be with companion.

But if one was to ask Aiden how he felt about how others perceive him, he would have shocked them. His so called circle of friends thought he hadn't a care in the world but the truth was far from that image.

Aiden had been cruelly treated by a past lover some years earlier. Not able to trust others so easily now, he put on a cheerful and fun-loving face but he was actually lonely and depressed. If he didn't go out and be with this group, he would be drinking himself into a drunken stupor on a regular basis. He knew that was a road that would lead to his being fired from his job and possibly death so he put on a happy face and went out most every night. He drank just enough to allow him to sleep at night.

This night was just like any other, the club was jumping. A new band was hyping up the attendees to a near frenzy and the back rooms were seeing a brisk business. Most were in a celebratory mood since the criminal Dark Kat was reported to have been recently killed.

Aiden was skeptical about that bit of news since that particular omega always managed to find a way to survive and return in an even more destructive mood than before.

"I swear, Aiden......his body was found this time and DNA says its him." His friend Brian said, a broad grin on his face.

"Means nothing, haven't ye heard of cloning?" Aiden said scornfully.

"Aw, our Scotsman is always a skeptic." Jason said, slapping Aiden on his back goodnaturedly.

"Well, I personally don't want to think of such things as being possible, thank you very much." Nathan said cheekily, downing his beer in one go then swished his tail playfully. "Time to hunt for a partner.....chow!" He made off for the dance floor.

Aiden just snorted and said no more about. If they wanted to celebrate then let them. It would be a long while before the powerful criminal could get back anyway. He sighed and turned to watch the dancers gyrate.

"Hey Aiden, see any prime choices out there?" Brian smirked, looking over the hot males.

"A few more than usual, thankfully. Ya know how I don't like those skinny things you enjoy."

"Oh yes! You like yours with lots of muscle." He friend snorted in amusement.

"Nothin' wrong with a little muscle and meat on a body. No bones in tha' way." Aiden chided his friend.

His friends just laughed. Soon they began to drift away from him as they caught sight of a prospective trick for the night. Aiden continued to glance around without serious interest. He didn't allow his eyes to rest on anyone otherwise it would encourage them. Looking was all he did these days. He liked this club above all the others he'd gone to because they served an excellent Valhalla Ale from Scotland.

As he finished his drink, his eyes caught sight of a huge silhouette sitting by itself in a dark corner. From his vantage point, he could just make out that the tom was big and powerful with dark fur but nothing else since the male had his face down.

Something about that huddled form caused him to frown. He didn't know what it was about the solitary tom but it drew him strongly. Signaling for another drink, he waited until it was served then carried it off to the dark corner.

"Hello. Is company welcome?" He asked loudly to be heard over the music.

The big tom raised his head in startled surprise. Aiden blinked. "Whist, if it isn't the Chief Enforcer himself. Not a place I would have thought to see ye at!" He said without thinking how that would sound, too surprised himself.

Feral growled in annoyance and coldly ignored the male. There was a moment of silence while Aiden blushed in shock at his comment.

"Ach, sorry I am for my lack of manners. Of course, ye have the right to be here. It twas a surprise is all. Please, could I join ye? Seems troubles set heavily on your shoulders and I've a good ear." Aiden apologized quickly. He didn't know why he was making such an effort to make the taciturn tom accept his company. Something was wrong and it tugged hard at him in a way no one else had for a long time.

Feral frowned and looked at the male more closely. The accent was rather nice to his ear, he was forced to admit.

The tom was nearly as broad as himself but not as tall, perhaps only five feet ten. His fur was a cream color with stunning red color on his ears, tail tip and paws. His face had a red mask that covered eyelids, nose, and cheeks. He had a mop of reddish copper hair that was a bit unruly and long. What held his attention, though, were the tom's brilliant emerald eyes.

He wore a green silk shirt over a pair of brown leather pants that clung to him tightly and a pair of simple brown slip on shoes. What a handsome picture he made, Feral thought a little breathless.

Aiden stood quietly and studied the dark brown tom, in turn. He'd only seen Feral on TV....never closeup and he had to admit, the male was much more impressive in person. His hair was ebony and buzz cut short, his face was rugged with a firm square chin. What caught Aiden were the beautiful golden eyes lined by black lines and his commanding presence.

Feral wore a black polo shirt that stretched tight across his impressive chest and tight black jeans that revealed a sizable package.

The silence seemed to go on for a while as they frankly examined each other. Then Feral seemed to relent and gestured at the chair opposite him that had miraculously not been taken despite the crowded club.

"Thank you kindly." Aiden said with a smile then sat down and cocked his head at the big tom. "My name is Aiden. I don't believe I've ever heard your first name."

"It's Ulysses." Feral grunted, wondering what possessed him to allow this tom to sit with him.

"Och! That's a fine name. Suits you well." Aiden commented, then took a swig of his drink.

"What's that you're drinking?" Feral asked curiously, he'd not seen that label before.

"Ah, this be the finest ale ye can find in this city. Vahalla Ale straight from Scotland." Aiden said with a grin.

Feral's brows rose up. "I didn't know that had made it to the city."

"It has but only in very few places. Was very amazed to find it here, it's one of the few reasons I come here."

"Ah, I see......not particularly interested in the view, then?" Feral questioned lightly.

"Naw! I only come with the lads to enjoy the company and drink enough to sleep at night." Aiden admitted. Then blinked in surprise at revealing something he hadn't even told his friends.

Feral eyed him quietly but didn't inquire further about why the tom needed to use drink to get to sleep. He could see the haunted look in the green eyes for himself. A past unhappiness, he guessed.

They were silent again. Aiden felt stiff and uneasy. This wasn't like him. He could be counted on to ease any situation, that's why his friends liked him so well but with Feral......it was like his protective facade had been stripped away and he was left naked before this tom's golden eyes.

But, at the same time, he could feel the waves of despair and unhappiness from the big tom.....not the confidence he'd witnessed on the TV news. Oh, there was still that strong command presence but it was presently being overwhelmed by the pain hidden in those eyes. Something traumatic had happened to the Chief Enforcer recently and he was having trouble dealing with it.

"Och, laddy. There is so much pain on thy face. I'm sure you have to deal with all manner of bad things in your job and it takes a piece of your soul often enough but I fear this is something that has rent it asunder." Aiden said softly, leaning closer so that he could be heard but not allow others to listen in.

Feral sucked his breath in and blushed. 'How could this tom see that so clearly? It's as if he could see into my heart and read it.' He thought uncomfortably.

Taking a healthy swallow of his drink, he said thickly, "I lost someone very close to me."

'Ah, it's as I thought. This I can understand.' Aiden sighed mentally. He'd recently lost a beloved cousin some months ago to a stupid accident. It had taken him some time to get over the injustice of it.

"Aye, I can understand what you're feeling. I too lost someone close over a senseless accident. Took me too many months to accept it." Aiden commiserated, the pain of it still able to hurt even after so much time.

To his surprise, the awful ache in his chest eased just a little at that quiet statement. It wasn't some meaningless platitude outsiders give someone whose grieving but the honest empathy of one who has suffered and was still doing so. It struck a chord within him. He found himself, reluctantly warming up to this tom.

Aiden felt a small smile tugged at his mouth as he sensed the dark tom relax a little. The golden eyes showed the beginning of warmth and acceptance of his overtures. Now what was he going to do about it? This kind of pain he understood. Perhaps, just a listening ear and sharing memories would help Feral and, just maybe, a friendship could be found here somewhere.

He paused in startled amazement. What was he doing? He swore he wouldn't become involved again but here he was getting in deep with another male. However, unlike that worthless asshole who had hurt him so badly, this wasn't something a tom with such high moral standards, as exhibited by Feral when in defense of the city, would treat another. Perhaps it was time to trust again. This tom was hurting and truly needed someone who wasn't interested in just his body.

"Would ya be caring to go somewhere quieter? Perhaps a small bistro I know around the corner would be a nicer locale for a bit of conversation and the simple warmth of companionship?" Aiden offered.

Feral eyed him a moment then looked around. He had to admit, he was drawn to this tom's way of speaking. It had warmth and sincerity to it, spoken in that soft Scottish burr. He found he wanted to hear more of it. He turned back to the patiently waiting Scotsman.

"I think I'd like that." He said simply, moving to get up.

Aiden smiled, pleased the tom was willing, and getting up as well. He glanced around for his friends but didn't see any of them. Shrugging it off, he led the way out of the club.

"I have my car parked in the rear." He told Feral.

The big tom nodded and said, "Mine is over there." He pointed to a black hummer parked in the next block.

"Want to meet at Elises' Bistro then?"

"That's fine with me. Meet you there in a few minutes." Feral said agreeably.

Aiden grinned and waved as he headed to the back of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEALING AN ACHING HEART**

Chapter 2: Healing and the Beginning of Love

Elise's was open late to cater to the club and theater crowd. It was a quiet, comfortable place to have cookies, coffee, and other simple fare late at night.

They were lucky to find a table in a quiet corner. Aiden ordered an alcoholic chocolate drink with lots of cream while Ulysses opted for a hot chai. They also ordered some piping hot baguettes.

The conversation stayed around safe topics for a little while, about their jobs, what their interests were, etc. After a couple of hours, Aiden spoke of his dead cousin. He told of his pain and anger at learning about the stupid accident that had taken the young Kats life.

Feral listened quietly and when Aiden was finished, offered his sincere sorrow for his loss and agreed it was indeed stupid but was all too familiar in his experience.

"Yeah, I bet it sucks to know that just taking a moment to think, such tragedies could have been prevented." Aiden said heavily.

"Yes, you're right there. Unfortunately we're only Kats and are prone to making the wrong decisions. Some are lucky it doesn't get them permanently harmed but there are those that never get the chance to learn from their mistakes." Feral agreed sadly.

Aiden nodded and was surprised his grief had lessened. It felt good having his heart lighter. He eyed his companion and wondered if he could do the same for Feral.

"You've lost someone yourself." He said matter of factly.

Feral sighed and stared morosely down at his drink.

Aiden didn't hurry him, alternatingly sipping his drink and people watching.

"He was my mentor. My parents died when I was young and I bounced around the foster care system eventually getting into trouble when I reached my teens." Feral suddenly spoke, his voice distant.

"You got into trouble? Hard to believe of the hard-nosed by-the-book Chief Enforcer." Aiden said, gently teasing.

That comment garnered Aiden a wane smile. "Yeah, who'd have believed it." Then his face went pensive once more. "I'd gotten caught by this big cop. He took an interest in me, becoming my big brother for a while before finally adopting me. Nicholas was there for me during all the important events in my life and helped me de-stress when things got bad in my job. He passed away a little while ago and I feel so lost without him." Ulysses admitted, softly.

"Aw laddy! I'm so sorry for ye! It's a hard loss to take." Aiden said sincerely.

Feral smiled sadly. "Thank you."

"Och. You're welcome. Loss is easier to bear when it's shared."

Feral blinked then laughed suddenly. "You rhymed!"

"Ah, so I did, wasn't intentional but glad I am to have cheered you up." Aiden said with a rueful grin.

"You did indeed." Feral said with some surprise. Aiden was turning out to be a warm and enjoyable companion. "I never expected to find someone I'd be so comfortable with." He admitted eyeing Aiden with more interest.

The Scotsman gave a lop sided smile. "I must say I too am surprised to feel the same of you. You know, I was truly surprised to see you at the club. Don't take this wrong, but you just didn't seem the type."

"You're not wrong. I'm not a club goer only because I've never had time. I used to go often when I was just a young officer. But now I'm always 'on duty' so never have anything in the way of free time."

"Then why....?" Aiden asked in confusion.

"To honor a last request. Nicholas couldn't bear for me to be alone with him gone and begged me to go out and find someone. I've been going to bars and clubs for weeks and not enjoyed it at all but I couldn't give up because then I'd be giving up on what was most important to him." Feral said heavily.

"But what about you? You're doing this for his memory but the reason for his request was for you. So how do you feel about it?" Aiden asked quietly.

The dark tom grimaced unhappily, "I hate it. Though to be honest I don't think this was what Nicholas meant for me to do. But, unfortunately, being in such an important position means, I have few opportunities to meet anyone I could risk having a relationship with. Kats I would be interested in would naturally be enforcers but I'm their superior so that's out. The rest are political climbers that would use a relationship against me. That just leaves the clubs and bars."

"The pitfalls of being famous and important, I see. You're right, not the way to find a life's companion." Aiden sighed in agreement. "I take it you have no friends either?"

"No."

"Ahh, well you have one now. If you like me well enough to continue seeing me, that is." Aiden offered carefully. Normally, he wouldn't even suggest such a thing since he valued his freedom. His friends, though caring and fun to be around, were not confidantes, so he was as alone as Feral.

The Commander looked at him in some surprise. The Kat didn't seem the type to offer such a thing. "Why would you want to?"

"Well, I'll tell ye. Something about you strikes a cord with me. Its nere happened before and ye should just accept it for what it is.......an offer of friendship......no strings attached." Aiden shrugged, unable to explain his reasons any plainer.

'The tom's accent was stronger now, an accurate reflection of his sincerity,' Feral thought, if he really needed one. He thought about what was being offered. He liked this Kat. Aiden made him feel comfortable and at ease. He hadn't felt like that for anyone else but Nicholas for a long time.

"Alright," He said slowly.

Aiden smiled and relaxed in his seat. This could be the start of something good.

They sat for another hour before saying goodnight and trading phone numbers.

Weeks passed, Feral and McClenden met a couple of times a week just to talk about their jobs, unload stress, have a meal then part again.

But it hadn't past Aiden's notice that they seemed to be feeling an attraction. He'd caught Ulysses giving him more than just a friendly glance now and then with ever increasing frequency. He had to admit to doing the same. The tom was fast getting under his fur.

It was when they were parting from one of their frequent meetings that things changed between them.

It had been a hectic day for Aiden and he was grouchy when they sat at their favorite table at Fenigans Grill located between their work places. They'd barely ordered their food before the Scotsman blurted out his ire. Ulysses listened patiently and made noises of agreement where appropriate but made no comment.

When Aiden had wound down finally and took a deep drink of his ale, Feral relayed his own frustrations with an altercation he'd had with the Mayor that morning. Aiden nodded his understanding and tsked about bothersome politicians that were pompous and difficult to work with.

"I'll not be voting for the ass when he comes up for election again. If the berk wasn't so canny, I'd say you had enough evidence to impeach his tail." Aiden announced his intention firmly.

Ulysses had to laugh at that. Aiden had a way of easing his frustrations so that he could go on to handle all the hassles of his job much easier.

"I only wish I could but then I would be in danger of losing my job with the next Mayor so, despite his stupidity and greed, Ms. Briggs and I put up with him." He said with a chuckle.

Aiden snorted. "The city is lucky that the Deputy Mayor isn't a bubble-headed blonde."

Feral nearly choked on his wine. The image of Briggs being an 'air head' was just too funny.

"Never let her hear you say that in her presence, even though you're not dissing her. She's sensitive about how people perceive her. But you're right. The city is lucky it's actually her that's running the city and not that Irish idiot, even though she drives me nuts."

They both shared a laugh then their food arrived. They ate and traded other news and ideas until the food was gone and it was time to leave.

Splitting the check as usual, they left a joint tip and ambled out of the restaurant into the cool night air. Feral was parked closer of the two, so Aiden walked him to his hummer.

"You be careful out there, Ulysses." Aiden said, as he always did when they parted.

"I try." Ulysses sighed with a warm smile, glad someone cared about him.

They were standing close and instead of moving away, Aiden hesitated and leaned closer.

"I care a lot for you and don't know what I do if you got hurt or killed." He murmured intensely then leaned close enough to steal a kiss.

Feral blinked and his heart stopped. The kiss was as light as a butterfly but it set off sparks of fire within him. It was so intense, he didn't think as he gathered the shorter tom into his arms and kissed deeper, more passionately.

Aiden groaned in surprise and a sudden fire of his own. 'Och! Now this is a kiss!'

The world dropped away as they kissed and groped each other desperately. Moans filled the quiet night as they dueled tongues in each other's mouth, groins grinding against each other and the world glowing with fire within them.

Long minutes passed and suddenly, first one then the other gave a soft, choked cry of surprise as they came. Trembling, they clung to each other in bewilderment.

"Whist now! Never have I come so hard without touching meself or at least taking me clothes off." Aiden said shakily.

"Neither have I." Uly panted in amazement.

"Och love! You turn my world upside down and that was but a simple kiss." Aiden murmured, nuzzling Uly's face.

"Weren't nothing simple about it." Feral mumbled, his arms tightening around the other male. "I want to explore this!" He whispered urgently.

"You'll get na argument from me. Your place or mine?" Aiden asked breathlessly.

"Mine is closer!"

"Yours it is then. Och, I can't seem to let go of ye!" Aiden moaned, clinging tight to the big tom.

"I'm having the same difficulty but I want you too badly to just stand here in public." Feral muttered, reluctantly forcing himself to let go.

Aiden whimpered but released his hold as well then turned quickly to get to his car. Feral climbed into his hummer and was racing home as fast as he dared. Now wouldn't be a good time to get a ticket. He didn't allow himself to think about anything but getting home. He'd never felt this on fire for anyone and he was anxious to see where this went.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEALING AN ACHING HEART**

Chapter 3: A Fiery Night

He was literally shaking when he locked his hummer and hurried from the parking garage under his building to the elevator to go up to the lobby and meet Aiden. The Scotsman was just coming into the lobby when Feral appeared from the elevator. Smiling broadly, he held the door open for Aiden to hop aboard.

By mutual consent, they didn't touch each other on the trip up. Aiden didn't want Uly embarrassed by a fellow flat owner catching the 'oh so correct' Chief Enforcer snogging in the elevator.

As soon as the doors snapped open, Feral led the way down a nicely decorated hallway to an apartment door at the end near the stairs to the roof. A stray thought crossed Aiden's mind that it made sense the Commander would have ready access to the roof for a chopper pickup during an emergency.

Then they were in the apartment and the door was closed and locked behind them. Aiden found himself flattened against the wall beside the door and being kissed senseless.

Feral couldn't wait to touch Aiden again and was rather rough as he pressed the other male against the wall with his own needy body.

'Ohhh, it's been so long since I've touched and been touched by another. It feels so wonderful.' Feral thought deliriously as he tried to get as much of this tom's scent all over him as he could.

Two bodies too long denied, their kisses reflecting the raw hunger they had both denied and pretended they didn't need. Their bodies melted together, their tongues delved deep, tasted, and dueled in an erotic dance that sent fire licking through Ulysses' veins.

That made him crave the feel of bare fur against his own and the give and thrust of slow, sweaty lovemaking.

"I need you so much." He pulled back to pant.

"I need you to." Aiden said hotly, his gaze burning a path over the hard, powerful body pressed against his.

Feral felt scorched by its intensity. He jerked back, took one of Aiden's paws in his and fairly yanked the tom across the living space to the large bedroom. A kingsize bed took up most of the space.

Releasing Aiden, Feral began to rapidly strip his clothes off. The cream and red colored tom stared in hot desire as the dark tom's well defined and muscled chest came into view. Shaking himself, he stripped his own clothes off. Moments later, they were nude and staring at each other.

Though still urgent to hold each other they couldn't help but pause to stare and admire the other's assets.

"You're a handsome fellow." Aiden breathed in admiration. "And magnificent!" He added at the sight of Feral's large and very erect cock that pointed at him proudly.

"And you're so beautiful!" Feral whispered reaching a paw out to caress the lovely cream coat.

Aiden sighed at the touch and not to be outdone, used his own paw to stroke the powerful chest.

"On the bed," Feral said hoarsely, unable to wait any longer.

Grinning wickedly, Aiden quickly launched himself and bounced into the center of the bed and lay on his back, a beckoning look in his eyes.

Sucking his breath in, Feral nearly leaped on the wanton tom as he took only two large steps before throwing himself onto his soon to be lover.

Aiden woofed a bit as the heavier tom pressed him into the bed. Too hot and urgent to take their time this first moment together, the pair kissed, stroked paws over every open part of their bodies they could reach, and writhed against each other, stoking the fire quickly until they were crying out in ecstacy once more, again without touching each other's cock.

Trembling and panting, Feral nuzzled Aiden and purred, enjoying the afterglow and the closeness of another holding him.

"In a hurry were ye?" Aiden asked in amusement as he nuzzled Ulysses back.

"Hmmm, you make me so hot, I just couldn't wait but now.........time to make it really good." Uly smiled wickedly. "Roll over!" He commanded softly.

Flashing him a scorching look and a smile, Aiden complied.

Ulysses moved until he straddled Aiden's lower body. He let his paws roam over other tom's lovely body. The creamy fur was so soft under his paws. He took his time exploring, caressing and massaging the tom's arms, shoulders, sides, back, hips, down to his thighs, calves then back up again teasing the sensitive nerves at the base of the tail before moving the give each hard globe of Aiden's ass a firm massage. Aiden mewed and writhed under those tormenting paws that were giving him such an amazing massage.

But when Feral began to run his fingers up his ass and tease his furless pucker, thrills of pleasure raced up his spine. This was so much more attention than any love in his past had given him.

Feral was enjoying seeing Aiden tremble and pant each time he touched a sensitive area.

"Feel good?"

"Och, aye!"

Feral continued to tease, eventually letting his thumbs press into the cleft between those beautiful ass cheeks again and each time he did, Aiden's fingers would dig into the bedding and his hips would rise a little from the mattress. Soon the poor tom was trembling all over and Feral had to chuckle.

"Is there something you want?" He asked seductively.

Aiden glared over his shoulder, his look very x-rated. "Whist you! Get on with it, I'm so hot I'm drilling a hole in tha bedstead." He hissed.

"Oh we can't have that, now can we." The dark tom said, his voice held a dark promise.

Aiden trembled even harder at that tone of voice then squeaked and jerked when a hot tongue pierced him.

"Is that what you wanted?" Feral chuckled

Before Aiden could regain his wits that damn tongue licked and pierced him again then there was the feel of warm air blowing across his twitching pucker. He moaned and pleaded. He'd never been this hot before and he wanted to be taken now!

But his lover was not in a hurry. He continued to tease, lick, then press a finger inside to touch the gland therein.

Aiden cried out and bucked upward. "Och, enough.....Uly.....enough....stop your damn playing." He begged.

Feral just chuckled and pushed a second finger than slowly a third. Aiden was whimpering in desperation now.

"Please....." Came stuttering from the desperate tom beneath him.

"Since you asked so nicely......." Ulysses murmured warmly, he kissed each globe then reached into a drawer and retrieved a tube of lube and applied a generous amount on his cock as well as some in Aiden's hot channel.

"Ready?" He asked softly as he leaned up and placed himself carefully.

Aiden whined and raised to his knees and felt the big tom's body pressed over his back and a large, warm prod at his entrance. Moaning he readied himself.

Taking great care and going slow, Uly eased the head of his large tool forward until he cleared the tight ring of muscle. Aiden hissed at first then moaned and wriggled his ass.

Recognizing the signal, Uly eased himself further into his new lover. It wasn't too long before his balls hit Aiden's rear with a firm smack.

The two moaned with hot desire and pleasure at their union. The dark tom held still to allow Aiden to adjust to his greater size.

Aiden moaned and blinked sweat from his eyes. Never had he taken such a large cock before but because of Uly's care it wasn't painful. On the contrary, he felt filled to capacity and when Uly began to move slowly, he rubbed against Aiden's prostate gland with ease making sparks go off in Aiden's head.

He cried out and moved against Uly's thrusts demanding he move faster which the dark tom was only too glad to comply.

'Oh, he's so hot and tight' Uly thought. He'd never seen anything so erotic in his life as he watched his cock disappear into Aiden's firm, perfect ass.

Aiden's body was throbbing and eager, and so damn hot. The cream-colored tom gripped Uly so hard he was almost dizzy. He was gripped so tightly he didn't think he'd be able to hold out much longer.

"Harder, Uly.....harder, love!" Aiden pleaded.

The endearment made Ulysses heart swell with warmth and joy. He thrust harder and deeper, Aiden's willing body taking all of him. They surged rapidly higher and higher. The pleasure spiraled out of control.

Aiden could feel Uly swell even larger and he couldn't take it any longer. He screamed and clamped down as his body shuddered and came, pouring his seed all over the bed. Over his head, Uly roared and emptied himself into his willing lover.

Heaving for air, Uly rolled to his side, an arm wrapped around Aiden to take him with him. They lay panting and trembling for long minutes. Feral's cock finally softened enough to slip free of its hot haven.

Aiden moaned in regret as it left him. It had felt so wonderful there. Sweat dripped onto his face, he turned his head and saw Uly's satisfied grin and sweat dripping forehead lean down and steal a kiss from him.

They purred and nuzzled like small kittens for a long time, unwilling to move and spoil the incredible moment.

Aiden couldn't remember a time in his life that he enjoyed sex this much. 'Maybe because it isn't just sex.' He mused, just realizing for the first time since he'd met this tom that he truly felt love for this lonely soul.

"I hope I don't scare you off, but I've never had anyone love me this much before not in any of my past relationships. This is so much more." He said warmly, staring into those lovely golden eyes.

"Is it love?" Ulysses asked thoughtfully. "We're so new to each other."

"Aye, that we are but I can tell this is much more than just a bout of play, indulged for a time then parted." Aiden said more seriously, raising a finger and stroking the dark furred cheek above him.

Ulysses blinked and stared into those sincere green eyes and felt himself pulled into them. No it wasn't a passing fancy, he finally decided.

"You're right," He murmured warmly. "I've never felt this way before either."

Aiden grinned giddily then pulled the tom down for more serious things, like kissing.

Finally, pulling away from the mouth he was enjoying, Aiden smirked, "Now it's my turn."

Cocking an eyebrow questioningly, Feral waited to see what his lover wanted him to do.

"Just lie on your back love."

Aiden now straddled the dark tom's thick thighs and, after pressing a deep passionate kiss on Uly, the cream tom massaged the powerful chest muscles and arms easing out any tension in them. He drew his palms down each side of his lover then down his thighs continuing the massage.

Feral sighed and relaxed. That felt soo good.

Aiden smiled at the contented look on Ulysses' face as he reached for each paw and massaged each finger. Now that his lover was completely relaxed, he leaned over the chest and lunged for a nipple, sucking and licking it hard. His lover gasped and moaned at the erotic feel of his nipples getting mauled.

Aiden lavished extensive attention on each of Uly's nipples til they stood up hard and erect. He blew cool air on them, relishing his lover's shudder and sigh.

Next he moved down the hard stomach till he reached the waving staff that had hardened and was leaking pre-cum. Ignoring it for a moment, Aiden leaned down between those hard thighs and nuzzled the heavy ballsack. He gave it an experimental lick with his rough tongue and was rewarded with a growl and buck of hips. Grinning, he continued to tease the ball sack and perineum until his lover was whimpering and begging. Moving back up to the thick mushroom head of Uly's cock, his eyes stared up the long body until he met the lust-filled eyes of his lover staring back.

He licked the hard cock causing Uly to hiss and jolt with pleasure. Not taking his eyes off his lover, he watched the eyes widen then close as Aiden suddenly swallowed at least half of the huge cock and sucked hard.

Using his paws, he kept Uly from thrusting upward and choking him as he continued to tease and suck.

Uly's claws were digging into the bed with each hard suck.

"Oh God! Aiden!"

Aiden didn't answer as he picked up his pace. The cock in his mouth swelled and the ballsack under his fingers drew up hard. A shout warned him as the cock exploded and spilled its cream in a geyser into his mouth and out the sides. Who knew there'd be so much?

But he gamefully swallowed as much as he could then licked the semi-hard organ, gave it a final kiss then moved up to the panting tom's face.

They shared the bounty of the dark tom's body and when Feral had recovered a bit, Aiden straddled his chest and presented his nearly hard cock for his lover's attention.

Grinning, Feral didn't hesitate to begin giving his lover as good as he got. He licked and nibbled the rosy cock making Aiden moan with pleasure.

"Ahhh, tha's good lad. You do that right fine!" Aiden cooed.

Feral chuckled then took Aiden's cock to the root into his mouth. The cream tom gasped in shocked amazement then groaned again. Uly was making him so hard very quickly.

Too quickly.....Aiden tapped Uly on the face. The dark tom stopped with a questioningly look.

"I want you!"

Feral released Aiden's cock with a grin of anticipation. The cream tom got off the dark one so that he could turn and get on his paws and knees.

Aiden grabbed the lube and prepared himself and his lover, tossed it to the floor then mounted the larger tom. He stared at that beautiful pucker waiting for him as the fluffy tail caressed him on his face before moving out of the way.

He eased his aching cock forward carefully and passed with surprising ease into the dark tom. They both groaned as they came together easily.

Setting a quick pace, Aiden pounded into his lover. Feral groaned and growled hotly, thrusting against Aiden's movements, deepening each thrust. It was fantastic and he was flying.

They went on and on for what seemed like forever until Aiden's rhythm stumbled and his cock got larger. Shoving faster and harder, Aiden picked up the pace. Feral tried to hold out but it was getting harder as Aiden unerringly hit the sweet spot within him.

Finally, it was too much, he roared and tightened his ass as he came, jetting his cream. Aiden thrust one more time before he too roared and poured his offering into Ulysses.

They held that position for several moments before Aiden sighed and pulled free then fell to his side. Uly dropped to his belly and panted hard.

When he could move again, he was a little sore but felt incredible.

Rolling to his side and staring at his lover, he commented ruefully, "We need to clean up." Pointing at his sticky chest and belly.

"Och, aye....but such a lovely mess it tis." Aiden said dreamily.

"Hmmm, I can agree with that." Ulysses said with a happy sigh, leaning close and giving Aiden a loving kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEALING AN ACHING HEART**

Chapter 4: The Secrets Out

After that first intense night, Ulysses and Aiden found many opportunities to be together without anyone on either side knowing about it. It wasn't as if they were deliberately keeping it secret, it was just they were too wrapped up in their new relationship to take too much notice of any one else.

So one day some two months later, Aiden was downtown picking up something when he ran into his friends.

"Well lookee here! It's our long lost friend!" A voice behind him shouted.

He turned and winced. It was Brian, Nathan, and Jamie. They were coming down the sidewalk and hurried to catch up to him.

"Where have you been, mate?" Brian asked in concern, clapping a paw on his friend's back.

"Yeah, you just dropped out of sight!" Nathan commented.

"Och, sorry I am for forgetting my friends. I've just been so wrapped up I hadn't time to stop at the club much lately." Aiden said blushing.

"Lately? Try never in the last two months." Jamie exclaimed.

"Are you okay? Have you met someone at last?" Brian asked hopefully.

"Well, I........" Aiden began when a roar of noise and a boom that shook the ground made them all freeze.

They waited to see if they should run. The Katizens of the city were, unfortunately, used to being under attack and having to run to safety at a moment's notice.

The noise got louder and the ground shook and the sounds of lasers and missiles could be heard but before they could decide running would be a good idea, the noise culminated in a final explosion then silence.

Nothing more seemed to happen and the sound faded away. Wondering if they should move, they suddenly heard a loud voice shouting orders.

Aiden felt his heart startle. He needed to see if everything was okay. He moved down the street and peered around the corner. His friends had followed him and looked over his shoulder.

On the street beside the one they were on, there was mass destruction. Buildings were damaged, cars were totaled, some burning, the street itself was broken in many places and the ever present enforcers were swarming all over. Overhead the roar of the Turbokat could be heard leaving the area and enforcer choppers buzzed over the area as well as the Katseye News chopper. The enforcers seemed to concentrate in a small area not more than twenty feet from the watching Kats. Two robots were laying on the street in several pieces and their vehicle was at an angle against a lamp post bending it the sidewalk. A fire hydrant was spewing water into the air a short distance down from that.

Not more than ten feet from Aiden and his friends, Feral stood shouting orders into his radio. He was wet and dirty, his clothes torn in some places. His face was thunderous as finished his conversation. He turned to his officers and roared commands for cleaning up the mess then shoved his radio into his pocket and was muttering curses about the interference of vigilantes and robots as he started to stalk toward his sedan parked at an angle across the street.

Aiden sucked in a breath, he'd seen blood on Uly's uniform coat as he turned away. Upset, he shouted, "Ulysses!"

Feral whirled around and searched for whoever had called him by his first name. He saw Aiden standing on a corner away from the danger, thankfully, three other Kats standing close to him and staring.

Frowning in concern, he hurriedly walked back to where Aiden was standing. "Are you alright? You didn't get hurt by what went on?" He asked urgently, as soon as he was close enough.

"Me? It's you I'm worried about. There's blood on your coat......" Aiden said worriedly, pulling his lover closer and quickly looking him over.

"Aiden, I'm okay. It just a cut......" Feral tried to reassure his lover.

But Aiden wouldn't be appeased as he insisted on seeing it. He tugged at the sleeve with the wound. His heart was still pounding with fright from just how close his lover had come to harm.

Sighing, Feral pulled his coat sleeve up from his right forearm. A bloody gash was seeping slowly. It didn't look too bad but it was deep.

"Whist this needs stitches.......here let me wrap it afore you go.....need to keep it clean!" Aiden was muttering worriedly.

"Aiden....." Feral objected, then sighed and let Aiden do what he felt he needed to do. The dark tom realized his normally stoic lover was very upset and this was his way of coping.

The cream colored tom pulled out a clean handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped Ulysses' arm tightly. Only when he was satisfied did he finally look his lover in the face.

Feral had guessed right, Aiden was very upset. Without a word, he pulled the tom into his arms and hugged him close.

"Ah love, I'm alright! Calm yourself." He murmured softly nuzzling Aiden to comfort him.

"I know your job is dangerous but I never had the reality of it forcefully shoved in my face afore today." Aiden admitted, sighing in relief and nuzzling his lover back.

Feral just hugged tighter. "I understand. I'll see you tonight and do a better job of comforting you. My job can scare anyone." He said quietly.

"Except you, it seems." Aiden murmured.

"No, even I get afraid at times but fear is a healthy thing. It keeps me alive." Feral said with a rueful chuckle.

"Well tha's good to know." Aiden said trying for a little humor himself.

"I might be late, but I will be there, Aiden. I promise." Feral said soothingly.

"Oh aye. I know. Do not worry yourself over me. Just knowing you'll be there is enough." Aiden said warmly in response. He well understood how demanding Uly's job was.

"Yes I know, but still, I will try to be on time for once." Feral promised again, gave Aiden a quick kiss then released him just as his radio demanded his attention. He sighed, gave Aiden a lingering look before turning and leaving for his car again while pulling his radio out of his pocket and barking into it.

There was a stunned silence behind Aiden which he didn't notice as he watched his lover leave in a hurry. He sighed and turned around to be greeted by three incredulous friends.

"Aiden.....you and Commander Feral?" A shocked Brian squeaked.

His friend blushed in embarrassment and pride. "Aye!"

"But.....but....when?" Nathan stuttered in amazement.

"Remember that night two months ago, when everyone thought Dark Kat had been killed?" He asked as he moved back down the sidewalk where he'd parked his car.

His friends hung close to him, wanting to hear all the details.

"Yeah! Wait, he was at the club?" Brian blurted.

"Aye. He was just sitting in a corner....alone. Something about him drew me." Aiden said shrugging his shoulders and saying nothing more about it.

"Oh come on Aiden. There's got to be more to it than that? You didn't just become lovers overnight......uh.....or did you?" Jamie asked.

"No, we didn't but what we did and when is no ones business but our own." Aiden said flatly, not welcoming any prying.

"Aw Aiden! Come on. Feral is hot! At least tell us if he's really that big and is he good in bed?" Nathan pleaded.

Aiden eyed them for a moment. "The only thing I will say is I've never been happier. It's not a casual thing. We're in this for the long haul and tha is all ye needs to know."

"Shoot. Save me from close-mouthed Scotsman." Nathan groused.

"I think it's a grand thing and I'm so glad for you, Aiden. You deserve happiness after what that last prick did to you." Brian said, ignoring his other friend's sour attitude.

Aiden blinked in surprise and stared at Brian.

"You didn't think I knew? You were trying a little too hard to be happy and I know you drank every night and went home alone. But I didn't say anything. I just kept hoping you would finally find someone and now you have. Good for you!" Brian said warmly, giving Aiden a hug.

Aiden grinned shyly at his friend. So he'd had someone who truly cared after all but now he had someone who loved him too. His life was so much richer now. He could hardly wait until Ulysses came over later tonight so he could tell him.

Some time later in the day, Feral was staring out the window as a medic cleaned and dressed his wound on the medical floor of Enforcer Headquarters.

His mind drifted to the Kat who'd wrapped it the first time. Aiden was a treasure and he loved him more than he thought possible. 'Well, Nicholas. I've done what you asked. I now have someone who loves me and I love him. I hope you're happy. I am.' He sighed contentedly.

End


End file.
